Proper scope alignment is important in long-distance shooting. If a scope ring is misaligned by a few degrees, the scope ring is not concentric to the bore of a firearm. Currently used methods for scope alignment include bore-sighting. However, the bore-sighting only aligns the scope with the barrel of the firearm and not the bore of the firearm. If the bore-sighting is used on a firearm has a bore that is not centered in the barrel, the scope ring will not be aligned with the bore of the firearm. With the scope ring misaligned, the scope when attached do not provide the accuracy required for long-distance shooting.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved kit for facilitating aligning of twist-in scope rings of firearms that may overcome one or more of the above-mentioned problems and/or limitations.